Durenor
Erstwhile ally of the Sommlending Kingdom, the mountain kingdom of Durenor is also another champion of light in an ever chaotic world as the forces of darkness continue to sully the western reaches of Northern Magnamund. Nation Powers The free Lumber Mill is not given in ''Nomad ''games, but can be built as soon as the capital is completed, without fulfilling the usual technology requirements. Supply Wagons heal at a set rate of 1 hit point per 1.33 seconds; this rate is doubled when the nation builds/owns the Versailles wonder. * Start with a free Lumber Mill. Lumber Mill upgrades are researched automatically and for free as soon as they become available. * All Woodcutter's Camps have 1 additional slot for Citizens. * Timber Commerce Limit +10%. * Receive a free General each time you build a new Fort/Castle. * Supply Wagons heal your troops. Receive a free Supply Wagon each time you build a Siege Factory or Factory. * Siege Factory/Factory units (Artillery Weapons, Supply Wagons) are created 15% cheaper and 25% faster. They also move 20% faster. Tech Roster These are applicable as of all human civs. Peasant Dwellings *Spearmen *Archers Barracks *Spear Sergeants *Longbowmen *Militia *Crossbow Infantry Stable *Scout Cavalry *Lancers Villa/Nobles' Court *Knights *Troopers *Men at Arms Palace *White Mountain Knights *Men at Arms *Sages Siege Weapons *Mangonel *Battering Ram *Trebuchet *Ballista Outpost *Raiders *Firalondians *Kakushi Adventurers Kai Lords The Kai Lords are warrior-monks of the Order of Kai, raised primarily in Sommerlund in honour of the solar deity who lent His name to their Order. Although they are basically elite warriors fighting for the Crown of Sommnerlund, extensive ties with Durenor and Dessi mean that they are often found in the armies of the same should a Kai Monastery wonder be erected. Each Kai Monastery when erected spawns a Sun Knight and five Kai Masters, but only the Sommlending faction may train all three units; the other two train fewer than the three units produced by the same. Boats *Caravels, Galleys and Galleons are mentioned. Seems like all warships from Rise of Kings save 3 are used. Galleons and caravels are very much in existence. Wonders *Reedemer Hermitage *Sanctum of Ramas *King's Tower *Ishir Sanctuary *Wizard's Guild Leaders *Anatir *Anter *Corel *Daron *Ernan *Emelas *Felis *Fenor *Feredan *Fernant *Hagon *Imelda *Iola *Irian *Jarvim *Kantar *Karl *Kilvomir *Kirk *Kordas *Korelian *Kymar *Lorbach *Loren *Maura *Otann *Oswin *Paoll *Parsion *Pelathar *Pergos *Pheron *Rednar *Remir *Shaen *Somonir *Valdelon *Valder *Verilon *Kian *Melchar *Menedon *Landar *Oren *Raunor *Rhygar *Skarn *Tor *Ulnar Cities Strategies * Be sure to construct your first Barracks as soon as possible and assign a scout to search for ruins at the beginning of the round. * Your military units have an advantage when they are either guarding your (captured) cities or defending your territory. Until the enemy arrives at a favorable position, you can surround and ambush them. * Due to the fact that the Sommlending gather some food while harvesting timber, this nation can take full advantage of heavily forested maps, such as the Himalayas. Category:Kai Rising factions